Nova
Nova (ノヴァ Nova) is a character from the second half of the ''Magic Knight Rayearth ''story. She only appears in the anime. Nova is a part of Hikaru's soul that was created immediately after the death of Princess Emeraude. In the anime, she first appears as a shrouded character that appears in Hikaru's dreams. She introduces herself as Debonair's daughter, but in actual fact she was only adopted. Personality Nova is somewhat like Hikaru, determined and childish. Her feelings for Hikaru are child-like, often wanting Hikaru to be only hers, proven by her immediate dislike of other characters that Hikaru cares for. Her determination stems from Debonair telling her that if she loved Hikaru, she would kill her and all her loved ones, prompting her homicidal tendencies. Although mischievous in some ways, Nova is empathic of Hikaru, since she can feel every emotion she is feeling. Background Nova was originally born the second after Hikaru had killed Princess Emeraude along with the other Magic Knights. Due to Emeraude's transporting the Knights back to Tokyo immediately after, Nova was left alone to wander Cephiro, hopelessly searching for Hikaru. She was found and adopted as a daughter by Lady Debonair. Debonair convinced her that if she really loved Hikaru, Nova would kill her. Believing her adoptive mother, Nova went and began her conquest to eliminate her creator. Nova first appeared as a shadowy image in one of Hikaru's dreams in which Debonair was beginning her invasion of Cephiro. She then later appeared to Hikaru in the Magic Knights' first confrontation of Debonair. She peacefully claimed to be, "The one made just for you, Hikaru." She then immediately revealed her desire to kill Hikaru. Throughout the second season, Nova creates many diabolical schemes to capture Hikaru. She was the one responsible for breaking Hikaru's sword. She then invaded Hikaru's mind in an attempt to capture her while Hikaru was re-attaining her sword with assistance from Sierra. Nova was bestowed a Rune God by the name of Regalia. Regalia was not shown to be a living entity such as Rayearth, Selece, and Windam. Nova eventually captured Lantis and tried using his love against Hikaru in the final battle. But with assistance from Eagle Vision, Hikaru was able to free Lantis and defeat Nova. After her defeat, Nova lost control of Regalia and pleaded with Debonair for help. However, her adoptive mother now finally showed her true nature and didn't even sympathize with Nova. Confused and upset, Nova ran, only to again be confronted by Hikaru. This time though, it was Hikaru who had the upper hand. Nova aimlessly attempted to attack her and finally surrendered. She explained her story to Hikaru, who admitted she had wanted to love herself and had thus created Nova. Nova, then happy to have found her one true place, returned to Hikaru's heart. Powers Nova's abilities include summoning Regalia as well as use of two swords made of light, which she could conjoin to make a boomerang of sorts. She is also capable of using all of Hikaru's spells. After capturing Lantis, she was able to use his lightning attack. Trivia * An interesting aspect of Nova is that while she loves Hikaru, she hates everyone that Hikaru loves. This implies that Hikaru had hated herself for killing Emeraude. * Despite not appearing in the manga, CLAMP has made illustrations of Nova. This is because Nova was created by CLAMP Specifically for the anime at TMS' request * Named after the Chevrolet Nova. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females